


Merry Christmas

by crescentmoonxo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoonxo/pseuds/crescentmoonxo
Summary: Just a cute Christmas drabble of married Bughead. AU where the parents are awesome.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! (to those who celebrate) Hope you enjoy this Christmas Bughead story of Jughead reminiscing and then something happens :)

There was something in the air when it came to the holiday season that makes you reminisce…reflect on certain aspects of your life. Moments that make you smile to yourself and allow you to become grateful that they happened. At least that’s what Jughead thought about as he was looking at the frames that were carefully placed above their fireplace. He could hear the crackling of the wood and the smell of vanilla that was coming from the baked goods in the oven that were close to being ready.

 

There were four framed pictures lined up and it was of their favorite memories. One of their childhood. He smiled at the memory that played in his mind when the picture was captured. Three young children in front of the Andrews residence. It was the first day of snow and what better way for the three 7-year olds to celebrate than to run through the snow as they played a game of tag with snowballs. The emerald green-eyed girl with golden hair that was up in her signature ponytail and a ear muffs resting on her head had her arms stretched out, squeezing her two best friends on both sides and they all made funny faces at the camera. Archie was giving a goofy smile with his eyes squinting, Betty threw her tongue out, while Jughead made the fish face, it was his second favorite expression to make because it always made Betty laugh, smiling back at her when she did was his first favorite.

 

He chuckled to himself at the thought that even at seven years old he was already so in love with the girl next door and he was willing to do anything to keep her happy. Years have past and those feelings had only grown, for both sides.

 

The second was of himself and Betty taken at their favorite spot where countless events occurred, Pops. They had their fair share of arguments, almost breaking up, making up, laughing, dates and even steamy make-out sessions. They all occurred at this booth, their booth. It was taken by Archie while they were waiting for Veronica, yet again was running late, or rather fashionably late. The moment was simple but prominent because that was the day he and Betty became official. They had already shared their first kiss but before coming to meet their friends they made it “official”. He remembered feeling the rush and the excitement walking through those doors, holding her hand, and knowing she was his. Usually Jughead wouldn’t have needed a photo to remember this, but it felt almost too good to be true and he wanted the proof for the next morning.

 

The next picture was of their wedding that occurred earlier that year, when they shared their first kiss a husband and wife. He didn’t know was going to dip her until he did. He felt her smile through his lips and the photo showed that as well. That day was so perfect. Surrounded by everyone they knew and loved they promised forever to each other, and he intended on keeping that promise. They had a simple ceremony and if it was up to them it would have ended there but Veronica insisted on throwing them a celebration afterward. He was glad that she persuaded them to let her because f how much they enjoyed being surrounded by those closest to them on the happiest day of their lives.

 

All these photos held such an important place in his heart.

It allowed himself and at times also Betty, to look back on them and see how much they had gone through together. Even through their dark moments, this particular spot, at times allowed them to drop their pride and realize what was really important, was being together, happy. And even though these moments were in the past they were aware that there was still so much more adventures ahead. It was only the beginning. Which was why the last of the collection was his favorite. It was taken a few weeks after their wedding. Betty has been struggling with her energy and had few incidences of being light headed. Not wanting it to worsen, he took her to the doctors. They both had agreed that after the wedding it was game on, Betty had to stop taking birth control a month before the wedding and Jughead already couldn't keep his hands off his now wife so when they discussed on “practicing” he was more than up for the challenge. They had an idea that she might be expecting but hearing the doctor confirm was still a surprise, because they hadn’t expected it to happen so soon but there still ecstatic. After the visit, they walked to their car and were still in awe at the image they received from the appointment. This small picture had their whole world. Even so small they were already captivated by it. Betty couldn't stop her happy tears and they both couldn't contain their smiles. They both wanted to save the moment, so Betty suggested they talk a picture. She snuggled next to him, place the photograph of their future between them, they smiled wide and he took the selfie. Looking at the photo you can see how happy they were, with good reason.

 

He was lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear her.

  


“Ugh,I give up! I need your help” He heard her, frustrated and out of breath. The evidence of that can be seen on her very pregnant belly. “What’s so funny?” She asked. Clearly, the aftermath of the happiness he had just experienced was lingering on his face. He simply smiled at her and shook his head. “It’s nothing, just thinking of memories.”. If this was any other moment she would have pressed the issue, she loved seeing him so happy, lately, she had been catching him daydreaming and always holding a smile and wondered what was on his mind but honestly right now there was a lot more on her mind and so much more to get done. They decided since it was their first year of being married they would host Christmas. One, because it was their new favorite holiday that they enjoyed. And second, because Archie and Veronica called dibs having new years at their house and they all, along with the help of the rest of the parents spent Thanksgiving together at the Coopers. There was so much to be done and the last thing she needed to spend more time on was this damn burgundy dress that V bought, that she was having trouble zipping.

 

“Betts, you need to relax. “ He knew that she had been stressing with the planning of the arrival and was too stubborn to admit that she was nervous about the birth itself but he knew her well. All he needed to be was patient with her and let her vent.

 

“I am beyond being relaxed Forsythe.” She rarely used his real name in a serious way, when she did it was either when she wanted him to either stop talking or change the subject. In this case, it was both.

 

“Well you can now. Everything is set and we still have time until everyone gets here.” Her eyes softened, of course, he did everything so she didn't have to stress about. Her hormones are so crazy that times like this she feels so relieved Jughead knows her so well to know exactly what she needs.

 

She gave him a quick peck as a sign of her surrounding her mini-meltdown. “Thank you.”

 

“How’s the lil bug feeling?” He asked, rubbing circles on her tummy. The nickname stuck after Betty said that feeling the baby move for the first time felt like she swallowed a bug and even though it was a silly way of describing it, it stuck.

 

“Stubborn. Like her daddy.”

 

“Or like her mommy.” They had their fair share of moments where their stubborn side showed but neither would admit who was more. In truth, it was a tie.

 

She chuckled at his comment. She loved when they bantered, mostly because it ended with them in bed. Recently it was just for laughs as she was too uncomfortable because of the baby these days.

 

“Okay, I give. Come on I need you.” She took his hand, remembering that she needed help finishing getting ready.  

 

He stopped them midway of him moving. “So forward. Elizabeth. What would Mama Cooper say?” Formal names and that smile of his was Jughead's go-to technique for Betty. She found it sexy when he would say it. But now was not the time.

 

“Ha. Ha. Now is not the time. I need you to HELP me with my shoes.” She clarified.

 

“I’ll be there in a second.” He lightly let go of her hand as she nodded at his response and turned, leaving the room.

 

He overlooked the pictures once more. Maybe it was the writer in him that made him so nostalgic or maybe it was the holidays, or maybe both. Whatever it was it didn't matter. He was grateful at any chance to look back on the years. There was a lot of good years and it would only get better.  

 

“Jug! My water just broke”

 

And just like that. Jughead was rushing to their room where Betty was standing over a puddle of clear liquid. He was in front of her quickly. They were both filled with emotion knowing everything was about to change, for the better. He held her face and gave her kisses all over before kissing her lips. “Merry Christmas Betty.” “Merry Christmas Jughead.” The moment went quickly as he realized he had to gather their things, call everyone and head to the hospital.

“Okay, stay there and I’ll get the bags” He was rushing in and out of the bedroom and then left to collect things of the closet in the hallway.

 

“Oh! Don’t forget to turn off the oven and text my mom!” “And V!”

 

“Already on it!” She heard him say as he passed the entrance of their room carrying his cellphone.

 

Betty took a deep breath and looked down at her stomach “Okay, bug looks like there’s a new reason we’re going to love celebrating Christmas”

 

Then End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
